should I trust you?
by Duckling loves apples
Summary: With the recent murders going around, you should be careful when you go out and who you trust...But it would be too obvious if he was the killer! I was told "better paranoid than dead" but it just seems to cliche! Should i trust him? (prucan oneshot)


"… _three new bodies have been found. The only thing each victim had in common with each other is that, like the previous, they were all men. As the men before them they were tied by the wrists and had their throat slit-"_

The television at the café went on and on and on about the recent murders. The tree new victims, apparently, all lived in my apartment building but I didn't recognize either of them.

"You should really be careful when you go out Mattie" said a voice in front of me making me turn away from the television. "That murderer is obviously looking for feminine guys."

I looked at the green eyed brunette with a face that was clearly not amused. "I'm not feminine liz…"

"Of course you are!" she said not missing a beat and holding her fingers out ready to list my "femininity" out loud "You have _big_ purple eyes with _big_ eyelashes covered by _big_ black glasses, you're skinny even though you are tall, you have naturally pink lips and blonde shoulder length wavy hair with a stupid curl in front of your face."

"Ok first of all my hair is not shoulder length, its chin length, it's just looks longer because I haven't found the time to get a haircut. Second of all my curl isn't stupid. Third of all my eyes are violet not purple and that doesn't mean I'm feminine…I'm just feminine looking."

"Same thing…" she said crossing her arms on the table and sipping her coffee. "You should still be careful…you never know who that guy might be…it might not even be a guy!"

"Well yea but you can't just go around being suspicious of everyone…"

"Better paranoid that dead" she said. I simply sighed.

"It could be anyone! Hmmm…like that guy!" she said and I looked at the direction she was looking at.

At the other side of the café was a guy with snow white hair and hypnotizing red eyes. He had thin black glasses resting on his nose, a tight black shirt on that exposed tattoo covered arms and skinny jeans.

"Don't you think that would be a little too obvious?" I said turning to look back at her.

"Exactly! By being a too obvious suspect people wouldn't suspect him so it's the perfect disguise!"

"I don't get your logic…" looking at the clock on the wall I stood up "Anyways I should get going before Kumajiro calls the cops and labels me as kidnapped again"

"Ha ha…I love your brother" she laughed "I'll see you later then!"

I picked up my bags and said good bye before walking out the door. I headed towards my apartment building taking a short cut though a small park since I didn't want to make my brother worry. Half way there I noticed a familiar wheat blonde, blue-eyed, glasses-wearing, well built, handsome, asshole. Cussing under my breath I went out of my way to avoid said asshole hoping he didn't see me.

"Mattie hold on!" he said and I groaned inwardly before turning around.

"What do you want Alfred?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry…"

"Well you just did. Have a nice day!" I said as I tried to walk past him but he stopped me before I got too far.

"Mattie I'm serious" he said looking at me in the eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did…It was a mistake…"

"Yea it was…a mistake that _I_ made…" again I tried to walk away but again he stopped me. "Alfred-"

"Please I'm sorry I really didn't mean for that to happen it just did." he almost yelled and I just looked at him. "I miss you Mattie…please just give me a chance to talk and…"

"No, I won't. Alfred please understand that I don't want anything to do with you!" once more I tried to walk past him but again he stopped me but this time he grabbed and wouldn't let go of my shoulders. "Please let go, you're hurting me!"

"I'm not letting go until you let me talk to you!"

"I don't want to talk to you! Now let go!" he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Hey dude he said he doesn't want to talk to you can you leave him alone?"

"Who the hell are you?" said Alfred letting go of one shoulder only to turn to glare at the stranger who I recognized from the café.

"No one I just-"

"Well then this doesn't concern you freak."

"Alfred!"

"Wow chill dude I'm just trying to-" at this point he had let go of me completely and was now threatening to hit the guy.

"Look here freak, I don't know who you think you are-"

"Alfred!" I yelled holding on to his arm "Alfred we'll talk later but please just leave!"

He glared at him one more time before taking his arm back and walking away. I sighed in relief and picked up all my bags that had fallen in the process.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked helping me pick up the bags.

"Y-yea I'm fine thanks…" I said my voice sounding softer and not looking at him directly since all my confidence goes away when I talk to strangers. He handed me my bags and I struggled to hold all of them.

"Do you need help with that?"

"No, no I can do it on my own" I said dropping one bag as I said that.

"I'm sure you can" he said sarcastically "C'mon let me help."

"I don't…uhh…well...I really don't want to trouble you…" he interrupted me with an odd laugh that sounded something like "kesesese".

"Really it's no problem, besides it's kind of dangerous for a cute guy like you to be alone right now" he grinned and my face heated up.

"Ah…ok…"

And with that he grabbed most of my bags and we headed to my apartment. It was kind of awkward for me since I'm not used to strangers but his enthusiastic energy was contagious so I found myself making small chat with him. It wasn't a long walk so we got there pretty quickly.

"You can leave the bags on the table" I said as I opened the door and walked in placing the bags in my hands on the table as well. "Well thanks for helping me…ummm."

"Oh sorry, I'm Gil."

"Mathew."

"MATHEW!" a voice shouted from across the room and suddenly I was tackled to the ground by a fourteen-year-old boy with pale blonde hair and glossy black eyes. "Where were you?"

"Kuma…get…off…" I said trying to catch my breath again. Said teen got off in an instant and glared at Gil once he noticed him in the room.

"Who are you?" he asked tilting his head to the side "why are you with my brother?"

"I was just helping your brother out…"

"Why? Are you friends?" he continued with a blank stare.

"No I just met h-"

"Then get out." He growled showing his unnaturally sharp teeth.

"Kuma you can't just-" I began scolding him but Gil interrupted me.

"No, no he's right…you don't even know me so it should be better if I left…" he said heading towards the door. I turned to glare at my brother who simply stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms. "Oh by the way, I just moved to this city so I don't really know my way around so I was wondering if you could help me"

"Sure, where do you live?" I asked getting a glare from my brother which I ignored.

"It's a new apartment building they constructed with a really weird name…Las something…"

"You mean Las Colinas? Yea it's not far from here...if you go back to the park we were before but take a right this time just keep walking straight until you see the building"

"Thanks a lot, I'll see you around!" and with that he closed the door leaving me and my brother in a silent staring contest.

"You didn't have to be so rude" I said making him open his mouth open in a how-am-I-the-bad-guy kind of way.

"You don't even know that guy!"

"Oh he left his wallet…I should go give it to him" I said to myself as I walked to the table where the bags were ignoring the small teen who immediately snatched the walled out of my hands.

"I'll do it, you stay here!" he practically ran out the door before I could say anything and slammed the door shut.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Stupid brother I'm just trying to protect you! I don't want some stupid guy making you sad again but you get mad at me….at me! I didn't do anything wrong…besides forgetting you a couple times when I was younger…BUT SO WHAT? It's not like I don't not remember you still and- ufff!

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that" I apologized to…Gil? Who I just had bumped into making him drop a box full of pictures of…gore? What the hell?

"No, no, no it's ok!" he said a little too fast while trying to get the pictures back in the box. I got a little scared of the guy actually, if his appearance didn't give you de creeps then whatever's in that box will most likely do the trick. "What d' you want?"

"…I-I was just gonna return your wallet… y-you left it back at the house" I said handing him said wallet.

"Oh thanks kid…"

"W-well I'm gonna go…Mathew is waiting for me so um bye!" I sad turning on my heels and getting the hell out of there.

I really don't trust that guy…I didn't trust him before, but now I really don't trust him and, oh my god I have to tell Mattie about this! I kept running until I reached our apartment and quickly opened the door to get inside.

"MATTIE, MATTIE, MATTIE, MATTIE!" I yelled as soon as I stepped inside and tuned my head frantically to look for him. Oh god he's not in the house! What am I gonna do? What if he went outside and never comes back? Who's gonna make me pancakes now?

"Do you really have to yell? I right here." He said and I turned my head to the table I the kitchen to see my brother eating a plate of syrup drowned pancakes. Oops…I didn't see him there.

"This is important though! Gil likes gore!" ok, that didn't sound as important as I thought it would.

"So? Don't you like gore as well?"

"Well, yea but only in videogames and stuff not real gore!" Mathew sighed and turned to his pancakes instead. How rude of him…you don't ignore your own brother! "Fine whatever I'm gonna be in my room"

I turned on my heels and left the kitchen but stopped halfway when I heard the phone ringing. Mattie got up to answer it and I wanted to know who it was so I hid behind the wall that leads to my room.

"Hello?...Oh hey Gil" him? What does he want now? How did he even get this number? Oh no I bet he wants to take my brother on a date. That guy is trouble! I just know it! "I would love to but…"

CRAP I KNEW IT, HE'S GONNA…wait he said but? Pfft…butt. "I can't today I have to take my brother to his hokey lessons…" yea that's right I'm more important than that guy…

"But I wouldn't mind coming over tomorrow, if that's ok with you…great! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

You gotta be kidding me…

oooooOOOOOooooo

Knock, knock, knock.

"Coming!" a voice echoed from inside the apartment where Mathew was waiting outside. The door opened suddenly revealing the albino in a much more casual outfit than last time Mathew saw him. "Hey Mathew, come in!"

Mathew nodded and did as told. "Nice place you got here!"

"Thanks, it _is_ awesome isn't it? Kind of small but still awesome!" he said proudly as Mathew rolled his eyes with a small smile on his lips. "Anyways so do you want anything? Water or maybe some tea?"

"Sure, tea sounds great!" he said and gilbert excused himself to the kitchen. "So what do you do here for fun?"

"Well I just moved in so nothing much, I guess." He said from the kitchen. Mathew looked around and saw a stereo with a pile of discs stacked next to it.

"Hey mind if I put on some music?" shouted Mathew towards the kitchen.

"Not at all, go ahead!" he shouted back and Mathew started looking through the discs.

"You have a lot of different types of music, don't you?" he said as every disk he passed was a different style of music from the previous one.

"Yea I don't have a favorite, I listen to anything and everything!...except for country. I can't stand country!" he shouted and Mathew giggled. He kept looking and he stopped when he saw a rather interesting one. By the looks of it, it was some kind of hard rock type of disk. Curious, Mathew decided to play it.

"Hey I've heard this before somewhere…" he said as it started playing. "Ugh that's where, Alfred had this disk as well. But it doesn't surprise me, you seem like the kind of guy who-"

Suddenly he heard glass shattering so, in panic, he quickly turned around. "Oh my God, Gil are you ok?!"

Gil was standing still with his hands shacking and in a way that looked like he was holding a tray. His eyes where wide open and shards of glass where scattered around his feet along with and empty tray and pools of tea.

"Gil! Gil!"

"I-I'm fine, I'm fine!" he said bending down to get the pieces of glass.

"What happened? Why did you react like that?!" Mathew was panicking now.

"It's nothing…really can we just not talk about this?" he asked getting back up and walking away to throw the glass in the trash.

"Gil this doesn't look like nothing!"

"I'm fine, really." Mathew stayed silent with a frown on his face.

"You know what?" he said after a while, "I'm gonna go."

"What? Why"

"I hate when people lie to me and you're obviously lying!" he said walking away towards the door. Gil went after him but he was out the door before he could do anything about it.

Mathew was mad. Anyone with could easily tell…anyone except Alfred. Mathew was on his way back to his apartment when he bumped into said blonde.

"Hey Mattie!"

"I'm not in the mood Alfred!" he said with a glare not bothering to stop to talk to him.

"Wow hey I don't want any trouble I just want to walk you to your apartment." He said and Mathew stopped to look at him with a frown.

"Really just that! Nothing more nothing less!" he said with his signature smile. Mathew sighed but allowed him to walk him home. They soon arrived and Alfred waved Mathew good bye. Mathew was surprised he actually did what he said but he was tired so he shrugged it off and walked inside his apartment.

He sighed as he pressed his back against the door jumping slightly as a voice called his name.

"Mattie!"

"Why do you feel the need to scream every time?" he asked pushing himself from the door and walking towards the kitchen.

"Sorry…" he said not feeling sorry at all. "So how'd it go?"

"Why are you so concerned all of a sudden?"

"When am I not?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Mathew chose to ignore him as he grabbed a soda and walked to his room. "Ok fine whatever…I didn't want to know anyway!"

Closing the door to his room, Mathew slumped down on his bed ready to fall asleep until….

Ring, ring, ring!

"Ugh….this has to be a joke…" said Mathew rubbing his face with his hands. "Kuma!"

"What!"

"Answer the phone!"

"I'm busy! Do it yourself!"

Giving up, he made his way to the kitchen and picked up the phone making that obnoxious ringing stop.

"Hello?" he answered trying not to sound irritated.

" _Hey, Mathew…its Gil."_

"What is it, Gil…"

" _Ok look I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier…I'm sorry I reacted like that it's just that that song brings back un-awesome memories."_

"Why didn't you just say anything?"

" _It's not something I like to talk about. I would prefer to just forget about it…."_

"It's alright Gil."

" _So would you mind if we start again? We could go out somewhere tomorrow instead, what do you say"_

"I'd love to"

oooooOOOOOooooo

"…strong winds will be heading north up to the- doctor is he going to make it? I'm afraid I can't sa- and with a simple price of $3.99- it's so comfortable and easy to use-" I kept flipping through the channels trying to find something worth watching. What do I have to do to get some decent shows around here!

"… and once again the victims had their throats slit. Authorities still have no clue of who the culprit might be or why he is doing this…" This again? It has been all over the news. Wait a minute….I've seen those pictures before….

"Kuma turn that off, you have school tomorrow." I hear my brother say as he walks into the living room.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on I wanna see this!" I say not taking my eyes off the TV.

"Kuma its almost mid night….Kuma…Kumajiro!" he kept saying but I ignored him. With an angry puff he suddenly walked behind the TV and unplugged it making the screen go black.

"Hey I was watching that!"

"Bed. Now!"

"Fine whatever." I said heading back to my room. Once inside I shut the door and plopped on my bed. Those pictures…That's it! Gil had those pictures! I knew it! But wait…Mathew is going out with him tomorrow.

"CRAP!" I quickly jump out of bed and make my way towards his room. "Wait a minute….he's not gonna believe me, what do I do!?" that's when it hits me. Alfred!

After listening and making sure Mattie went to bed I sneak into the kitchen and bring back the phone to my room. I still hate that guy but if anyone is going to help me, I know he will.

After calling him and telling him what I want to do I take the phone back to the kitchen and go to sleep. When morning finally came I went through my morning routine and waited patiently.

"Kuma do you have everything ready?"

"Yes mom…" I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious I'm running late, you need to…"

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

'Finaly!' I thought as Mathew opened the door.

"Hey Mattie!" said the cheerful Alfred.

"What do you want Alfred? I'm kind off in a hurry!"

"I was just wondering if I could drive Kuma to school."

"Why would I let you do that?" he said in a rather irritable tone so I decided to walk up to the door.

"You did say you were running late, so I don't see the problem." I said looking at him. "Besides, it's not the first time he gives me a ride…"

"You…but…I…ugh I don't have time for this!" he said giving up "You better not do anything stupid."

"Whoa, don't worry…we'll be fine." Said Alfred earning a glare from my brother. With a small wave he walked out of the apartment leaving me and Alfred behind. We both made our way towards his car once he was out of sight and headed on the opposite direction of my school.

"Hey why do you have rope in the back of your car?" I asked as I put my seat belt on.

"Oh…I need it for a project I'm working on" he said not turning to face me. I didn't ask anything after that until we arrived at the apartment building that Gil lived in.

"Ok so Gil lives in apartment C136 so it should be on the third floor" I said as we walked in the elevator.

"Wait how do you know that?"

"I have my ways…" I said simply with a shrug. Once the door to the elevator opens we quickly make our way to his apartment where I pick the lock successfully opening the door. "Ok, you stay here and make sure no one is coming."

"Ok, sure dude." He said as I walked in and closed the door behind me. I started looking everywhere and anywhere I could think of for something that will convince Mattie that he is the killer until I finally spotted something under his bed. It's that box!

I pulled it out and just as I thought, it was filled with the pictures I saw last night. "I knew it!" looking through them I realized that if I took some of these, Mathew would think I probably got them online or something, he'll never believe me! But then I noticed something else…it was his passport.

Curious I opened it and realized Gil was wearing a disguise! There is no way he won't believe me if I show him this!

oooooOOOOOooooo

"MATTIE" Kuma yelled as Mathew walked through the door.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be at school?"

"That's not important right now! Gil is the killer!" Mathew stood in his place with a doubtful expression. "I'm being serious!"

"Kuma…." Said Mathew with a sigh "I'm not gonna yell….look it isn't like you to skip school for something like this…"

"I got proof though!" he said getting up from the couch and walking to his brother. "Look his real name is Gilbert Beilshcmidt, he doesn't wear glasses, his tattoo is fake, his hair is platinum not white and his eyes aren't red they're pink-ish purple! He has been lying!"

Mathew didn't say anything for a moment, he only looked at him.

"Look when we went to give him back his wallet…I accidently bumped into him and made him drop this box he was holding and, those pictures I saw on the news yesterday were in the box…"

Kuma said, no longer yelling. Mathew simply turned around and walked to the door.

"Mattie where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Gil." He said walking out the door ignoring his brother's cries. Kuma stayed behind not knowing what to do.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"This is getting me nowhere, it's ridiculous!" I said as I hovered over the pictures that were scattered across the table. "This has been going on for weeks and I'm still stuck with the same people! And that song, ugh, I'm gonna go crazy if I have to listen to it again!"

This was getting annoying. I kept staring at the pictures growing angry with each passing minute until the knocking on the door brought me back. I lifted my head and stared at the door for a second until the knocking came back.

"Gil, its Mathew. Open the door!"

Shit.

"Oh, yea hold on for a sec!" I yelled "just give me a minute!" panicking, I tried to quickly get all the pictures and papers back in the box and into the closet which was the closest thing to me. I hurried back the door and opened it to come face to face with the Canadian.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Hey Mattie…." Said Gil awkwardly as he opened the door.

"Gil I want to talk to you and I want you to be honest." He said bluntly.

"Ummm….ok, what is it?"

"Are you hiding anything?"

"…n-no…why would you think that?"

"Well, I'm no detective, Gil, but I'm pretty sure your eyes were red yesterday-"

"Oh well…I-I have contacts…..and...Well why wear normal contacts when you can add color to them…" he said interrupting Mathew.

"Right…then why do you wear glasses with your contacts? And if you _do_ have bad eye sight then why aren't you wearing glasses right now?"

"Well…my eye sight is not _that_ bad…soooo…" Mathew looked at him with an incredulous look and crossed arms.

"Ok…then why is your tattoo fading?" he said looking at his shoulder where most of the tattoo was gone.

"I….-I-I well…" he mumbled, not knowing what to say "…I'm…actually scared of needles…s-so I was never able to get a real one…"

"So is this just part of your "bad boy" image?" he asked still not believing him.

"Exactly!"

"Is that why you also bleach your hair? And dress like a douche? And lie all the time? And somehow make me believe you?!" he suddenly snapped "Gilbert I want the truth!"

Gilbert stayed still, shocked at the sudden outburst and the fact that Mathew knew more that he intended to let him know.

"….You want the truth?" he asked slowly.

"The truth…"

"Ok well I-" he started but was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hey Mattie! Funny seeing you here!"

"Alfred what are you? Never mind that, why didn't you take my brother to school when I specifically told you to-"

"Actually you never told me to take him _to school…._ you just said to give him a ride."

"Ugh I don't want to deal with you right now! Just go away!"

Alfred's face suddenly darkened. "Actually, Mattie, I have some business here."

"What are you-" he was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang.

Gilbert fell to the ground holding his knee to his chest as the blood soaked his shirt and jeans.

"Gill-"

"Don't move or the next bullet goes through his skull." He said making Mathew stop as he was about to kneel down next to him. Alfred moved closer to Mathew, gun still pointing at Gilbert. "Now come with me Mattie…and no one will get severely hurt…."

"Alfred…w-what are you doing?" he managed to speak again. Alfred didn't say anything, he only grinned.

"Matte, Mattie, Mattie…" he said shaking his head, the gun in his hand never shifting. "Do you know how adorable you look when you're scared? The other guys I tortured never looked like this…"

His eyes widened "Y-you…You killed-"

"Yea, yea…" he said like no big deal "all I wanted was a little fun…but they were never enough. Not when I tried to get pleasure out of them. Not when I dragged a knife across their throats. Not when that song was playing in to make things more interesting…do you mind if I play it now? A little birdie told me this freak had this song…"

Mathew was about to scream at him but stopped when he heard small feet running down the hallway along with panicked calls of his name.

"No…NO!" he said in a loud whisper.

"Ahh…guess your little brother wants to join the fun."

"Kuma don't-" he was about to scream when he suddenly came face to face with the end of Alfred's gun.

"One more word and you'll be saying goodbye to him for good." Mathew stayed silent, fearing the worst. "Good boy…"

"Mattie!" he ran into the room and felt silent.

"Glad you could join us…little bro." he smiled. Kuma was shaking. First from fear, then from anger.

"You!" he growled "I knew I couldn't trust you!"

Alfred lifted his free hand to his chest in mock hurt "and I thought we were finally getting along as brothers…" he suddenly shifted his gun to him "guess you're now dead to me!"

But before he could pull the trigger, a knife cut through his hand making him drop the gun and howl in pain. He turned his head to where Gilbert was holding to the table trying to get up and kicked him back hitting his head and knocking him out. Mathew tried to run towards his brother but Alfred grabbed Kuma's wrist, twisted it behind his back and wrapped his bloody hand around his throat.

"You weren't planning on running off with him just now were you?" he asked as Mathew stopped in his tracks.

"M-Mattie…"

"Alfred…" he said slowly "Please don't hurt him, I'm begging you…"

"Me? Hurt this precious little boy?" he asked closing the door and moving towards a room in the apartment. "Never…well, as long as you and sleeping beauty over there don't move unless I say so."

Mathew stayed still as Alfred opened the door to the room and locked him in.

"Why are you doing this!?" Mathew yelled backing away from him.

"Why?" he asked suddenly laughing "isn't it obvious? I don't want anyone else to keep you away from me!"

"What?" he said backing up more as Alfred walked forward.

"That freak doesn't deserve you!" he said still laughing as tears formed at the edge of his eyes "you should only love me!"

Mathew's back finally hit the wall. He was shaking with fear as Alfred moved closer and his brother banged at the door trying to get out. "It shouldn't be that hard! I love you, so you should love me back!" he wanted to get away, he needed to get away from him! Shaking, he waited for him to get closer before punching him and breaking his nose. Alfred stumbled back and he ran. He wanted to run out of the house but he couldn't, not with Kuma and Gilbert still trapped in as well so he ran inside another room and locked himself in. He could hear Alfred walking towards the room.

"Mattie!" he said as he banged on the door and laughed "if you come out now I promise not to hurt you!" he kept banging on the door trying to either get him to come out or to get in.

"DON'T COME OUT!" yelled another voice, Gilbert, finally awake.

"If you promise to love me forever I won't hurt you when you come out!" laughed Alfred getting mad.

"DON'T COME OUT!"

Alfred laughed harder and stopped hitting the door. "If…you're not going to come out…I'LL JUST KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE! THAT WAY YOU'LL ONLY LOVE ME!"

"NO MATTER WHAT YOU HEAR, NEITHER OF YOU COME OUT!"

Mathew couldn't take it and tears finally found their way out. Gilbert and Alfred where both shouting and Kuma had stopped trying to get out. He didn't know what to do. He could hear the fight going on, on the other side of the door. He could hear Alfred's mad laughter and Gilbert's grunts of pain as he tried to stop him. He wanted everything to end.

There was suddenly a loud bang on the wall followed by more laughter and a cry of pain.

"SOMEONE AS WEEK AS YOU DOESN'T DESERVE HIS LOVE!" he could hear Alfred yell. "But I'm not gonna kill you yet, I'm going to get rid of that little pest first!"

"NO!" He shouted as he turned to face the door.

"DON'T COME OUT!" He heard Gilbert yell but the fear was quickly consuming him. "MATHEW DON'T COME OUT!"

He wanted to go out but Gilbert's screams kept him in place shacking with fear.

"DON'T COME OUT!"

Suddenly he couldn't hear or see anything, the only thing ringing in his ear was the sound of a gunshot. His knees gave up and he fell to the floor. He covered his mouth with his hands and kept his eyes wide open as tears fell down his cheeks and refused to stop. No noise would come out of his mouth and no movement could be made by his body other that the shaking of his hands. It was too much for him.

His ears stated picking up on sounds again and he heard people barging into the apartment and voices that he couldn't make out. Alfred's laughter died down little by little along with loud footsteps. He didn't know what was going on.

"Open the door…its ok now" a voice said but he didn't move… he couldn't. The door was suddenly forced open and he looked up in alarm only to have a 14 year old run and tackle him to the ground in a hug.

"MATTIE, YOU'RE ALIVE!" he said as he started to cry "I was so scared…I-I thought he was gonna s-shoot you…"

Mathew hugged him back "It's over…were both ok…." They both stayed like that for a while until they were both somewhat calm again. Kuma let go and helped him get up.

"Wait a minute…Where's Gil!?" he said suddenly panicking.

"I'm alright!" they heard a voice coming from the living room. They both walked out and found police officers everywhere in the apartment and Gilbert sitting in the couch being looked over by a paramedic.

"You call this alright?" said Kuma as he looked at the bruised and bleeding albino who merely shrugged.

"I'm sorry…Gilbert" Mathew said suddenly surprising him. "I shouldn't have yelled at you…I shouldn't have been mad at you in the first place…."

"Don't apologize…you had your reasons for doing it."

"You wouldn't have been in this mess if I-"

"No, I would of have been in this mess either way, you actually made my job easier! If you hadn't come to yell at me I would have had probably still been sitting at that table trying to figure out who the killer was!" Mathew looked at him in surprise.

"That…explains a lot…" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Awesome isn't it?" he asked clearly not affected by the wound on his knee…or his head, or his arms, or any other part of his body.

"This didn't affect you at all, did it?" he asked giggling.

"Nah it's not the worst that has happened…being an undercover cop gets you into a lot of shit…" he said laughing. "Anyways now that my little secret is out and there's no more lies…how about starting over and going out with me?"

Mathew brought his hand up to his chin "thinking" for a moment "Ok…on one condition."

"And that is?"

"You have to be your normal self... so no contacts, no fake tattoo, no fake glasses and clothes that you would normally wear…"

"What? What if this _is_ what I normally wear?"

"I doubt it…"

"Ok fine, can I at least keep by bleached hair?"

"Sure."

"Do I get a get well soon kiss?" he asked changing the subject. Mathew giggled.

"Ok sure."

"HELL YEA! You got a deal!" he said pulling the Canadian into a small and playful kiss.

"EWWWW GET A ROOM!"

"GROW UP KID!"

 **SUP PEOPLE DUCKLING HERE QUACK!WOAH WOAH WOAH WHAT? I WROTE SOMETHING THAT'S 14 PAGES LONG? WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! LOL ISNT KUMA ADORABLE AS AN OVER PROTECTIVE LITTLE BROTHER!? Anyways so I don't ship Canada x America cuz I love Alfred being an over protective brother but I needed a bad guy and I didn't want to make Russia the bad guy cuz he's almost always the bad guy and I didn't want to choose France either cuz he and Prussia are best friends so I thought WHY NOT? Besides, who doesn't like yandere America? Ok don't answer that BUT THE POINT IS that…..actually I don't know where I was going with this…..QUACK I hope you guys liked this surprisingly long one shot (PERSONAL RECORD *applause*) and I'll see you guys in another story DUCKLING OUT QUACK!**


End file.
